Catch Me as I Fall
by not of this NET
Summary: He demanded, "Wipe away the tranquility of Vongola." Later 1880 & 5927 pairings. Full summary inside!
1. Only The Beginning

Summary: "Wipe away the tranquility of Vongola."

Full Summary:  
A group of gang members corners Yamamoto during a solo mission. Completely worn out, Yamamoto struggles to fight and defend for his life. He gets captured by the unknown gang members, giving Tsuna a gust of chills right down his back. Just to make sure Yamamoto's alright, Tsuna then sends Hibari and Ryohei in for reinforcement. When they arrive there, there's nothing but a pile of blood left for them...

Disclaimer: Don't own the KHR characters. Unknown gang members are OCs though~

Rabu: Takes place after TYL arc & right after they got out of high school. They should be 18 by now. x) Full title is "Catch me (as I fall)"  
Anyway, first chapter is short. The other chapters will be longer... I hope.

Couples: hints 8018 (later) & 5927

* * *

Chapter 1: **Only the Beginning**

"There's no one here..." The Sun guardian murmured into his headgear that Gianini prepared for them. "... except the people Yamamoto managed to kill..." His voice was lower and quieter than usual.

"A pool of blood." Hibari added. "And Yamamoto Takeshi's sword." He pulled out a cell phone and sent some pictures back to headquarters to examine.

"What?!" Tsuna stood up but Gokudera held his arm. He nodded at the pictures at Gianini's screen. That sword really did belong to Yamamoto. "Retreat. There might be traps there. We need to discuss this at Headquarters." Tsuna ordered as he sat back down. "I can't afford to let anyone else get hurt..." He mumbled to himself.

"Tenth..." Gokudera wasn't good at cheering people up. It wasn't in him to cheer them up. It was always Yamamoto. He always knew what to say or do, but where the hell is he?

"Roger, Sawada." Ryohei slowly turned his gaze away from the pool of blood. It wreaked in the small metallic room. Blood stains were everywhere. You could tell Yamamoto put up one hell of a fight before being captured. Hibari gave a little nod that was barely visible.

* * *

"Tell us where your boss is, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Snickering and gloating was all he heard in the darkness. His body felt numb. A little too numb. "Are you gonna answer me?! You stupid brat!" Several punches and hits were made to his skull, face, ribs, arms and legs. He stayed silent thinking to himself.

_Am I going to die here? This is the end of me, isn't it?_

_It's hard to breathe. It hurts almost as much as Hibari's tonfas._

_Oh, Tsuna and the others must be worried._

_I should probably get out of here soon._

_I don't want them to think I'm dead or anything!_

_That would be troublesome! Heheh!_

_Once I get back we'll--_

"---HNNGH!" Yamamoto was cut off from his thoughts by a sharp pain to his head. His body was marked with cuts and bruises. Blood dripped from his forehead, mouth, nose and ears. Apparently, his vision had gone from black to crimson red. All thoughts had come to a screeching halt. The only thing he felt now was pain.

"I'll ask again. Where the _HELL_ is your boss?!"

"Hgnh, B—boss?" Yamamoto replied, dazed. "I... I don't work for anyone...?" His voice sounded more confused than the men surrounding him. He heard murmurs and whispers but the men started to get a little louder.

"Shut up! He's only _playing_ with you. We're not retarded, _Yamamoto Takeshi_. Tell us where Tsuna, _the Vongola boss_, is!" He gripped his large hand underneath Yamamoto's chin, causing him to gasp for air.

"I don't... understand... what... you're saying..." He said between breaths. "I... _don't know_... any Tsuna's...?" Blood dripped to the man's hand from Yamamoto's mouth.

"Um, Allen. I think you knocked him up a little too hard..." One of the henchmen stated nervously.

"...What's... going on?" Yamamoto's breathing became heavier and was soon out cold.

"Boss... is gonna be _mad_, isn't he?" Another henchmen sighed but was shortly beaten up to a bloody pulp.

* * *

Rabu: If there's any grammar or spelling errors, please tell me. It's currently 3:30 AM... so please excuse me... I need to sleep soon.  
Aw, crud. I wanted a fluffy story for 8018. This idea popped in my head though. I felt like my FF account needed to be updated. LOl.  
Sorry, my inspirations have been dying lately.

**Um, review?**


	2. Coping with Hardship

Disclaimer: Don't own KHR~ Obviously. I can't draw hot men. xP

Rabu: So... this chapter _IS LONGER_ by a long shot. :D So I hope you guys enjoy this.  
More 5927 in this chapter. Some 8018 near the end of this chapter~

* * *

Chapter 2: **Coping with Hardship**

"Hurry up turf top!! He's loosing a lot of blood!" Gokudera shouted at Ryohei, who was doing his best to heal the wounded Rain guardian.

"Shut up, Octopus head!! I'm trying my best--TO THE EXTREME!!!" Ryohei shouted to the Storm guardian without taking any glances at him. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he continued to heal. Knowing Ryohei, the only thing he would take seriously was his boxing but this was different. His friend's life was in danger.

"Yamamoto! Please be okay..." Tsuna clasped his hands together. Gokudera took a step closer to the Tenth, debating if he should hold his shoulder or just wrap his arms around his boss' body. Still debating mentally with himself, he let out a sigh. "Tenth, he'll be okay." Tsuna's big chocolate brown orbs turned its gaze to his Storm guardian. A simple nod made it some what easier to handle.

"Of course he'll be okay." A voice commented from the doorway. Hibari Kyouya. His arms were folded in front of his chest. His eyes were still very dark gray and unreadable. "He's Yamamoto Takeshi." Some odd reason or another the rest of the guardians and including the boss had felt Hibari was right. Hibari isn't the type to lie anyway. He always knew about other things that the others did not. Tsuna turned back to look the the fragile Rain guardian, who was now sleeping soundlessly.

"This... is as far as I can go for today... it's extremely exhausting." Ryohei wiped his sweat off with a towel. Tsuna bobbed his head one more time and smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Ryohei. We'll let him rest then. Dr. Shamal will be here tomorrow to check in."

Tsuna walked out of the room with Gokudera following close behind him. Entering his bedroom, Gokudera took hold of the Tenth's hand with a tight grip. He hated smiles. That's why he hated Yamamoto so much. It was hard to tell if the smiles were real or not. Tsuna was having a hard time and yet he could still attempt to smile. Why couldn't he bring himself to help comfort the Tenth a little more? Why did he feel so useless? ... Why?

"It's not your fault, Tenth." Those words flew flawlessly out of his mouth as Tsuna started to shake. "Who knows what might have happened..."

"I--" Tsuna hiccuped. "I can't-- It was my fault. I-- I told him, it-- it's my fault!" Unable to bare the scene of his boss crying, Gokudera embraced him from behind. Regretful tears fell onto Gokudera's arms as he continued to hold his boss. Small murmurs of his crying soon became a little louder as he was being held.

* * *

_"They took the bait, boss."_

* * *

"Dammit Shamal! Now is _NOT_ a good time to be joking!" Gokudera shouted angrily. His arms were flailing but once he began to realize it, he slowly put them down.

"I'm not joking you lil' brat." Dr. Shamal took another puff of his cigarette, making Gokudera cringe. Just last year he had stop smoking because Tsuna had begged him to take care of his body more. "He's got some serious brain damage. Don't be all pissy in your pants if he doesn't open his eyes again."

"YOU LITTLE--" Gokudera stopped mid-sentence when he heard a something shatter. It was glass, probably a glass cup. All eyes turned to look in that direction. Tsuna smiled nervously as he kneeled down in front of the broken glass.

"I--I'm sorry." Before Tsuna could hide his face from Gokudera and Dr. Shamal, tears formed in his eyes. Gokudera mouthed something like, 'this is your fault, asshole'. Shamal just shrugged and the Storm guardian walked closer to the tenth.

"Don't try to pick it up with your bare hands. You'll get cut." He sighed, taking hold of Tsuna's hand. "You keep telling me I should take care of myself but--huh?" Tsuna stared straight into Gokudera's eyes, leaving him completely torn. Tsuna was suffering a lot lately. Reborn had just recently died and now this. He started to question if he was really fit to be boss of Vongola. Everything was his fault. Everyone was in trouble because of him. Everyone.

"Tenth, let's go see how the baseball idiot is doing." A silent nod answered him and Dr. Shamal sighed. "Okay, well... he's right beyond that door." Wiping the tears that never seemed to end, Tsuna smiled again. Yamamoto would want them not to worry. He can take care of himself. Gokudera mouthed 'clean that up' to Shamal as he headed for the door.

Gokudera opened the door sort of loudly. It was his nature to always be so loud but not as loud as Ryohei, that's for sure. Both Tsuna and Gokudera was shocked to see another person in there. A person they would never expect to see visiting another. The Cloud guardian. He jumped out of his seat and instantly turned around with his great reflexes.

"_Hiba--_"

A tonfa was instantly aimed at Gokudera, who hadn't had any time to say anything. With Tsuna's highly trained eyes, he caught the tonfa before it had hit his Storm guardian. Hibari stomped off, yanking the tonfa away from Tsuna's hand. They didn't get a clear view of his face expression. _Why was he so mad?_

"Geez, what's his problem? Not that I care." Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Thanks Tenth for protecting me-- even though I, as a guardian, should protecting--"

"He was... crying." Tsuna muttered underneath his breath.

"Huh? He what?" Gokudera leaned a little closer to Tsuna who repeated himself after he cleared his throat.

"Hibari. He was crying."

"I'm sorry, Tenth... I don't think it's possible for Hibari to cry."

"Look." Tsuna pointed to where Hibari sat. The chair was nicely laid out and near Yamamoto's hand was wet spots. It looked like Gokudera's jaw had unhinged but he was able to shut it back up. Impossible.

_What was Yamamoto to Hibari anyway?_ Gokudera shrugged. He didn't want to think about it. _Surely, Hibari wasn't the type to even allow a person like Yamamoto to his heart. Wait, Hibari has a heart? Wait. I didn't want to think about it._ He slapped himself in the face, then remembered that the Tenth was standing next to him.

"Gokudera... are you okay?" Tsuna smiled, making his Storm guardian blush and cover his face. "Um, yeah... Just thinking to myself." He looked away.

"Who's... there?" Their gaze met Yamamoto's. As if Tsuna's eyes couldn't get any bigger, it did.

"YAMAMOTO!?" Tsuna covered his mouth this time. "I'm SO HAPPY YOU'RE OKAY!" The Vongola boss ran in for a hug but realized something was off when he didn't receive one back in return. "Yama... moto?"

"Ahaha, I'm sorry... but... who _are_ you?" He laughed his signature laugh. Staring blankly into his eyes, Tsuna blinked. Gokudera didn't get that he wasn't kidding.

"Baseball idiot, this isn't how you're supposed to treat the Tenth!! He was so _flippin'_ worried about you went you came back." He spat out, leaning closer to Yamamoto. "You make me want to hit you!" He shouted more irritated when he didn't get a response from the baseball idiot right away.

"Stop, Gokudera." Tsuna's voice was shaking. He grabbed the Storm guardian's hand, making him blush and confused. "Sorry about that, Yamamoto. Do you know where you are?"

"Of course he knows--" Gokudera was cut off by Tsuna's glance.

"Um, this looks like Namimori." Yamamoto looked out the tinted window. "Uh, what's... going on?"

"You were found unconscious." Tsuna replied with a sheepish smile. Gokudera squinted. _What the hell?_

"Hngh! It hurts! Agh!" Yamamoto noticed wires on him and his bandaged hands. "Angh!" His voice trembled in fear.

"You asshole! Stop that! You're freaking me out!" Gokudera finally confessed. "Are you telling me you can't remember us?!"

"Am I supposed to know you? I--I don't remember. I'm sorry." His gaze fell and Tsuna grabbed his Storm guardian.

"Excuse us for a moment, Yamamoto." Tsuna left out the room with Gokudera following him. "Don't you understand? He doesn't remember us."

"What are you talking about, Tenth? He doesn't remember-- **OH. MY. GOD.** You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm afraid so..."

"What the hell? What _CAN_ he remember?"

* * *

It's been two days since Yamamoto awoke from his coma. Tsuna and Gokudera had discussed Yamamoto's memory condition to everyone BUT Hibari. They haven't seen him since they saw him with Yamamoto, still unconscious.

"Don't be harsh on him. I don't think he's going to handle this very well. His arms-- He still loves them very much. With what Dr. Shamal gathered, he remembered that his mother recently passed away. That was a little over 10 years ago." Tsuna shook his head. "It's not going to be easy but Dr. Shamal said it shouldn't be permanent. We just have to give him time."

"EH?! That's weird to the EXTREME! I didn't even know about Yamamoto's mother!" Ryohei shouted naturally. It was true, no one really knew about Yamamoto's mother. It had just been a couple years back when Yamamoto finally told Tsuna what happened to her. Otherwise, no one knew what happened to his mother. Yamamoto claims it's because no one asked.

Dr. Shamal came running into the meeting room. Gasping for air, he held his chest tightly. "Where... the_ hell_ is Yamamoto?!"

"What?!" Gokudera stood up. Everyone else stood up after him. "What do you _MEAN_ _'where is he'_?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HIM!!"

"HEY! I was! He wanted to use the bathroom--!"

"Calm down! Let's split up and find him. Ryohei and Lambo, try looking around the base area. It's still in the making so he might be lost here. Gokudera and I will search outside." Tsuna commanded.

"Roger!"

* * *

"Maah, where's Takesushi?" Yamamoto blinked at the new sight before him. Yellow caution strips surrounded that area and there was nothing but ashes. An old lady passed saying "Takesushi was such a great restaurant. Too bad. It was burnt down just several days ago." She frowned and continued walking.

"Burnt down? _Several days ago_? But--!" Yamamoto shook his head. He looked down at his bandaged arms. They hurt so much. His head hurt so much. What a horrible nightmare. "That doctor said something about... my memory loss. It's been over 10 years, huh?" He let out a sigh. "What happened?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto flipped around at the sound of his name. _That voice. Where have I heard it? It was... in my... dream? He was... calling me... _A forceful thrust to the floor made him snap back to reality. A man was sitting on top of him, holding tonfas in each hand, ready to beat him to a bloody pulp. Yamamoto felt a sharp pain coming from his right hand.

"HNGH! My--My hand!" Tears started to form in his eyes as he watched the man continue to sit on top of him. His expression was blank. He couldn't understand what this man was possibly thinking. The man squeezed his hand harder, making blood seep through his bandages. "AHHH!! _STOP IT!!_ PLEASE! _I--_"

"You don't remember anything, Yamamoto Takeshi." People started to stare and that's when the man stood up and yanked the Rain guardian up, helping him stand. "Pathetic herbivore."

"Who--Who are you?" His vision started to blur. Yamamoto's head started to spin and he lost his balance, making him lean closer to the stoic man.

"If I am not important enough for you to remember, then it'd be a waste to tell you who I am anyway."

* * *

Rabu: Hibari found him first. LOL. D: I had to rewrite the ending to this chapter a few times. Sorry if it was really choppy (it probably was). I have a hard time writing what Tsuna would do. Sorry if they are OOC too... You know, I tried thinking '_What would be a scene where Hibari really cries?_' and I couldn't really think of one... but I thought that maybe if Hibari and Yamamoto have some sort of secret between them, it'll hurt him a lot more. Who knows what that secret is though. LOL. I'm not telling yet.

**SO... REVIEW? :D**


End file.
